Bigger, and Better Than Ever
by ksandfoss
Summary: 100th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta won 25 years ago. no rebellion btw. Katniss and Peeta's daugter gets chosen.. from katniss and others pov
1. Remembering

25 years ago. That's how long it had been since Peeta and I had won the Hunger Games. 25 years is a long time. So why does it feel like it was just yesterday? Why do I still have nightmares about Cato eating me alive, or about Glimmer dropping a nest of tracker jackers on me? Maybe it was because every other year, Peeta and I have to go to the Capitol to mentor 2 unlucky children who more than likely would die for our entertainment.

In those 25 years we'd managed to save 4 children from dying in the arena, Blake, Willow, Keaton, and Summer.

Blake won in the Quarter Quell just a year after we had. He was confident and incredibly good looking, a lethal combination in the Games. With the help of Cinna, Peeta and I, he got more sponsors than anyone in 12 had ever received and was able to win the Games in less than 5 days.

Willow, however, won the 82nd Hunger Games by playing shy. She was stunning in the opening ceremonies, and very humble in the Interviews. But as soon as the Games started she teamed up with the Careers and was probably their most valuable asset. She waited 3 days before leaving the alliance, slitting the throats of every single Career.

Keaton was probably the most unlikely tribute to win in the 91st Games. He was awkward with the camera, and had no real skills other than he was incredibly smart and could probably outlast most the tributes. A fire took out half of the kids, including all the Careers. Keaton managed to stay alive until it was down to the final two, and only won because his opponent got eaten by a bear.

And then there was Summer. She was only 12 when she was reaped for the 95th Games. She was small and cute, but never outspoken. She won over everyone during the interviews when she commented on all the strengths of every other tribute, "Stosh from 4 is so big and handsome. And Lucinda from 8 has the prettiest smile I've ever seen!" She was so easy to love, that not even the Careers wanted to kill her. But once everyone had died except for her and 2 others- the brother/sister team from 1- she was ruthless and killed them both.

Every year 3 victors went to the Capitol to mentor the pair of tributes that had been reaped for the Games. Last year Willow, Keaton, and Summer went, and this year Blake, Peeta, and I would go for the 4th Quarter Quell, the 100th Hunger Games.

The thought of what the Gamemakers were going to do made me sick. I didn't want to think about it. The Games were a full month away, and they would announce the surprise for the Quell in 2 weeks. I didn't want to think about it until then.

_**Please review! I love hearing what you have to say! Read my other story, and review it too, please! **_

_** ~Katie :DD**_


	2. Ronnie White

_***2 weeks later, Quarter Quell announcement***_

_**Btw, I'm referring to Peeta and Katniss when I say Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. And Ronnie Phillip is Blake's son.**_

_**Enjoy :DD**_

Ronnie Phillip's POV:

"I love you " She said with a smile. "I love you too," I replied with a kiss. "I'll see you in a little bit for the announcement."Elena Mellark was absolutely perfect. I'd known her all my life, since we were next door neighbors and our parents were best friends. We'd only been officially dating for 2 years, but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

I walked next door to my house to get ready. "Ron, is that you?" I hear from the kitchen when I walk in. "Yeah dad. What time are we going to the Mellark's to watch the broadcast?" "Probably in an hour or so, I still need to cook our part of the dinner." This was to be expected. Every time there was a holiday, birthday, or any special broadcast from the Capitol, we ate at the Mellark's. Dad cooked the meat, Mr. Mellark baked the bread and dessert, and Mrs. Mellark cooked whatever greens she found while hunting that day. "Okay, well I'm gonna go shower and change." I said before slipping upstairs. As I passed through the hall I looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. Most of them were of me and my older sister Dehlia, but I can't help staring at the picture of my parents on their wedding day. They were so happy, and my mother looked absolutely beautiful. She passed away 3 years ago but it seems like it was just yesterday. I can remember her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Elena's. My father loved her so much. When she died, he went into a terrible state of depression. He didn't talk to anyone, he didn't even get out of bed on most days. I was the only thing that got him through it. I don't know what he would do if something happened to me.

After dinner, we all made our way to living room. Elena and I sat on the floor, and our parents sat on the couch.

We watch as the always obnoxious President Snow walks out onto the stage and reminds us of our history and why we "celebrate" the Hunger Games every year. Then they show some highlights from all the Hunger Games since my the year my dad won, and even made a few comments about Mr. and Mrs. Mellark and the whole "Star-Crossed lovers" thing. Since it's the Quell, they showed some scenes from the 25th Hunger Games, but not much. They showed some of the 50th Hunger Games where Haymitch Abernathy won, also. I didn't know him because he died before I was born, but I know he was very close to my parents and the Mellark's because I got my middle name from him. I look up at our parents and see them all fighting back tears, especially Mrs. Mellark, as they mention his passing.

And then they showed, in detail, my father's rise to championship in the 3 Quarter Quell. I'd seen all of it before, so I start to lose focus, that is until they show Snow again. This time with a letter in his hand.


	3. The Announcement

_**Since my chapters are short, I'm gonna try and update at least once a day. Please review and maybe I'll feel compelled to update more often? And I really love cliffhangers! Lol thanks for reading :DD**_

Elena Mellark's POV:

My mother was crying, and my father was holding her, trying to console her from the horrible news we had just received. Ronnie was just trying to hold in his emotions, and the same with his father. As for me, I couldn't believe it.

I go back a few moments, to when Snow announced the surprise for the 4th Quarter Quell. I replay it in my mind, trying to process it all.

He walked out after they showed highlights of Mr. Phillip's Games, and read the letter he held.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem, in order to show that even the strongest of us need to make sacrifices for our country, the tributes for the 100th Hunger Games will be chosen from the children, ages 12-18, of all living victors."

I thought of all the possible tributes for District 12. Well there's Keaton's 12 year old twin boys, Cliff and Carr, there's Willow's 4 children (two girls and two boys) ranging in age from 13 to 18, and then there's Ronnie, Dehlia, and me. Nine. That's all.

What did this mean for me? For Ronnie, and all our neighbors?

It meant that we had a huge chance of being reaped. And if we weren't, our friends would be.


	4. Goodbyes are Always Hard

_**Alright kids, I'm aware that my last chapter was uber short, and I promise they'll get longer when the Games start. Enjoy!**_

_** ~Katie :DD**_

*Reaping, 2 weeks after announcement*

Ronnie's POV:

Why us? Why now, when my life was so absolutely perfect? Why did the Capitol love making our lives hell? All these questions would remain unanswered as the Peacekeepers escort Elena and I to the Justice Building.

Elena's POV:

I can't believe this. I can't believe that after all the Capitol has made my parents go through, now they're taking me away from them as well.

It's been over 2 hours since they pulled Willow's youngest daughter, Artenia's, name out of the ball and I volunteered to take her place. They moved us to the Justice Building, and now I'm meeting with my friends and family for our goodbyes. Aunt Prim and Uncle Posy came by, some of my friends from school stopped in, Willow and all her children wished me luck, and Keaton's family even showed up. But the 2 people I really wanted to talk to, Aunt Madge and Uncle Gale, were nowhere in sight. They aren't my biological family, but I've spent so much time around them since my childhood, they might as well be.

I stare at the clock and notice that I only have 5 minutes left, before we are boarded onto the train and taken to the Capitol. And that's when I heard his voice in the hall.

"Where is she? Where's Elena?" And then he swung open the door and as soon as he saw me sitting on the couch, he ran over and hugged me so hard, it lifted me off the ground.

"Uncle Gale!" I screamed. "I thought you weren't going to show for a second there.."

"Well we were just passing through town and thought we'd stop in." He said. I'm really going to miss his sense of humor. He could always turn a bad situation around with just a few words.

"So, got any advice for me?" I asked, trying to savor every second with him that I had left.

"Well, no pressure or anything, but if you don't win, don't even bother to come home." He said with an, obviously fake, serious look.

"Gale! Don't make jokes like that!" I hear from behind him. It was the first time Aunt Madge had spoken, and I hadn't even noticed she was there until now.

"Aunt Madge!" I said as I ran over to her, hugging her for dear life.

"Hello, Lena." She said in her kind, and soothing voice, stroking my long, blonde hair.

"Look, Lena," Uncle Gale says as I turn back to him. "Besides, your mother, you are the best archer that I know. Just get a bow and arrow if you can. If not, tell your mother that that's your weapon of choice, so she can send it to you in the arena if you get enough sponsor money."

That's when the Peacekeepers arrived to signal the end of their visit. We were allowed one final hug and a few parting words.

"I love you both!" I shout as they leave, knowing I probably won't get to see them again.

_**A little bit longer, huh? Yeah, I know. So, I'm going on the March for Life on Sunday-Tuesday, but I'm taking my laptop with me, so maybe some writing on the bus? If not, please don't hate! I will be saving babies, after all(: So you should expect another story about this length either tonight, or tomorrow. Peace! And please review!**_


	5. On the Train

_**Sorry about the whole "Uncle Posy" thing. I honestly meant Rory :P and Katniss and Peeta didn't visit them because they're going to the Capitol with them, as mentors. So is Blake, btw. And in case it wasn't clear enough, the other tribute is Ronnie. Thanks for all the constructive criticism guys(: hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Katniss's POV:

Sometimes I wish we hadn't quieted the Rebellion. Then, maybe we wouldn't have the Games anymore. But Peeta assures me that we did the right thing, to save our families and friends. But that just makes me feel worse. Like I was being selfish, only taking care of the ones in my life.

I think about these things as we settle into our rooms on the train and get prepared for dinner.

Ronnie's POV:

I know that I should be upset. Sad, angry, maybe even scared. But for whatever reason, I'm not. Maybe it was because Elena and I made a pact after the announcement that we would volunteer for whoever's name was called, so it's no shock to us.

We watch the reapings from the other Districts while we eat our delicious Capitol dinner with our parents and our escort, Effie Trinket.

I recognize many of the children from when my father brought me along on his mentoring trips.

There were Sheen and Jewel from District 1, and Brick and Dioda from District 2. They all volunteered to take the spots of others, classic career moves.

Then there was Flo and Max from 3. I recognized Flo right away. She was Wiress's daughter, and one of Elena and my closest friends out of all the victor's children.

From District 4 was another one of our good friends, Finnick and Annie Odair's youngest son, Carter.

The rest of the tributes were typical, none really standing out except for the girl from District 7, Iris. She volunteered for another kid, which is not something that usually happens in 7.

And then they showed District 12's reapings. They called Artenia's name and Elena volunteered, then they showed her parent's reaction to this. They obviously had no idea of our plan, and the look on their faces showed that they weren't happy about it.

Then they showed Effie Trinket pulling out Carr's name, reading it, and me volunteering. As to be expected, they showed my father, who was on the verge of tears. And then they showed Elena's parents. Mr. Mellark started smiling and then whispered something into Mrs. Mellark's ear, causing her to smile a weak smile. I wonder what he said that was so funny, in such a rough time.

As if reading my thoughts, Mrs. Mellark speaks up.

"Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12. All over again." She managed a weak laugh before she started silently crying into her husband's shirt.

"Come on, let's go back to our cabin. It's time for bed anyway." Mr. Mellark said as he led her to their room.

"I'm going to need my sleep, too, if I'm expected to maintain you hooligans early in the morning. Good night, children." Effie said before she stepped out, escorted by my father. Effie was like mine and Elena's extra grandma. She had always been there when we went to the Capitol every other year with our parents.

"What are we gonna do, Ron?" Elena asked with tears in her eyes.

And for the first time in my life, I had honestly no idea.


	6. What to do?

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry **____** this one took forever to put up. Idk why, writers block I guess. Well, enjoy ! Kinda a slow chapter.. **_

Elena's POV:

"Come on Lena, let's head to bed." Ronnie said as he pulled me up from the loveseat we had just shared.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked. I had been getting terrible nightmares in the last few weeks, and I remember my mother telling me that the only thing that got her threw her nightmares was sleeping next to my father next to her.

"Of course you can." He replied leading me to his room.

We made it to his bed, not bothering to change into our pajamas.

"I love you Lena. I love you more than anything. And all I want to do is keep you safe. You mean everything to me." He said when we had settled in the bed.

"I love you too" I said before I kissed him goodnight.

Katniss's POV:

Another sleepless night. I decided to get up and walk around the train.

No matter how many times I came here, I always think about how nervous I was that first night I rode on the train, 25 years ago.

I guess the same thing was happening to Ronnie, because as soon as I make it down the hall, I see him sitting at the dining table, head in his hands.

"Ron? You okay?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to startle him.

"Oh, Mrs. Everdeen, it's just you." He said looking somewhat relieved. "I don't know what I'm feeling. Earlier I was fine, but now all I can think about is how I'm going to save Elena."

"Honey, I know what you mean. And you're going to have to talk to her about that. Speaking of, where is Elena? I noticed her door is open, and she's not in her room." I said with a smirk. I knew she was in his room. She was so much like me, I thought. I knew I would only have a few more days of teasing them, and I wanted to savor it as much as I could.

"Oh. Umm, she kinda climbed in with me last night. Please don't be mad, we weren't doing anything, I promise!" He said, obviously sweating under the pressure.

"I know she's in your bed, I was only teasing." I say, calming him down a bit.

"Oh," He said, smiling. "I'm really gonna miss you and Mr. Mellark. You guys are the best." He said before hugging me. "I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Alright, sweetie. Good night." I said before he walked back down the hall.

Somehow, I feel better since I talked to Ronnie, so I decide to go try and sleep again.

And that's when I hear the scream.


	7. What's happening?

CLIFFHANGER! Haha I apologize, children(: but at least I got this chapter up pretty quickly! Review please!

-Katie!

Elena's POV:

I awoke to the sound of a soft humming and a metal claw that lifted Ronnie and I into the air. The roof of our room seemed to slide open as the hovercraft came to get us.

I screamed loud, before the soft vibrations muted me. The last thing I can remember is my mother opening the door, shouting out our names, before I blacked out.

Katniss's POV:

"Elena! Ronnie!" I shouted out their names, over and over, as they were lifted up into the hovercraft.

Even after they were completely out of sight, I continued to scream. I guess I woke up Blake and Peeta, because shortly after they both rushed into the room, just in time to see the hovercraft zoom away and the ceiling close up.

"What just happened?" Peeta yelled.

"I don't know.. They took the kids. But I don't know.." Is all I could manage.

"What's this?" Blake was in the corner of the room, holding up a hologram disc.

"Maybe it's a message. Put it in the player." Peeta said quietly.

So, Blake put it in the projector and we all stepped back to watch. President Snow appeared, and I swear I could smell blood and roses.

"I bet you're wondering why we took your children. Well, that's because the surprises for the Quell are not quite over." He said with a sneaky grin. And then he was gone.

Ronnie's POV:

Where are we? Is all I could think at that moment.

"Elena!" I called out, hoping she was in the pitch-black room with me.

"Ron?" She replied, cautiously.

"Lena it's me! I'm over here." I said, trying to feel around for her.

"Here I am," She said as I grabbed her arm. "Where are we?"

I pulled her close to me. "I don't know. But we'll be just fine. I promise." I said, even though I had no way of knowing.

And then the lights flickered on, showing a beautiful room, decorated just like on the train.

A Capitol attendant opened the door, and instructed us to be out in 10 minutes.

"Okay." I said, trying to remain calm.

We composed ourselves, and walked out into the corridor, not knowing what to expect.


	8. Not like the others

Elena's POV:

To make the 100th Hunger Games even more "memorable," we were allowed absolutely no contact with our mentors except for the night of the interviews. Or at least, that's what President Snow told us. But we all knew better. Since most of the mentors were our actual parents, they were taking away these last days that we would have with them.

And just like that, the Capitol has ruined the last thing in our lives that actually meant something to any of us.

Ronnie's POV:

We sat on the hovercraft, fingers intertwined, as all the tributes from Districts 7-11 come out of their rooms. Being the farthest away from the Capitol, we were picked up from our trains first. And then two by two the tributes cautiously make their way into the dining area where Elena and are sitting.

We make casual small talk and introduce ourselves to each other.

We got especially friendly with the female tribute from 11, Drizzle Hudson. She was about as tall as Elena, and the same age as us, 17, but she had long, black hair with flowy curls and purple eyes, something we'd never seen in District 12.

She was friendly, and seemed to know a lot about everything we were served on the hovercraft, something that would be useful in the arena. I definitely wanted her as an ally.

The pickings were slim, to say the least, when it came to the others, though. They were all very mopey, some even a little scared.

We tried to talk to the girl from 7, Iris Scott, but she was bitter, and unwelcoming. We eventually gave up and decided to go to our room and try to get some sleep.

I woke up to light shining in the windows, illuminating the room. Almost on cue, a Capitol attendant opened the door and quietly told me that breakfast would be eaten in 30 minutes. I signaled a thank you and he closed the door slowly, as to not wake Lena.

"Elena. Elena sweetie, wake up. It's time for breakfast." I said in the quietest tone I could manage.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. "Well then we best be getting ready."

I kissed her quickly and got up to take a shower. I've been taking showers in Capitol vehicles all my life, and the many buttons and settings always confuse me, even today.

I use the automatic dryer and soon I'm totally dry, even my hair. I wrap a towel around my waist and go out to get a fresh pair of clothes to change into. I notice Elena brushing her hair on the bed, facing the window. She must've heard the door open, because she turned towards me as if to say something, but stopped once she saw I wasn't wearing any clothes. I laughed as her face turned red, which only made the shade darken. Just like her mother, I thought.

"It's not funny!" She hissed as she turned back to the window.

I quickly changed in the bathroom and came back out to find her still sitting on the bed, now fidgeting with her shoes.

She seemed startled when I sat down next to her. "It's okay, I'm fully clothed now." I said with a playful smile.

"Ugh shut up. You know that makes me uncomfortable." She said with a huff.

"And that's why I love you. You're not like other girls." I said, stroking her long, blonde hair.

"And you're sensitive, and thoughtful. Not like the other boys." She replied, resting her head on my shoulder.

"When did we become the perfect couple?" I ask with a smile.

"I'd say probably when our mothers both found out they were pregnant on the same day, and then we were born. On the same day." She giggled. That was something I'd never heard her do before.

"Come on, breakfast is getting cold." I said as I extended a hand to her.

And I've never felt so close to someone in my life.

_**Review if you got the Glee reference ;) **_


	9. Costumes

_**A little disappointed by the lack of reviews from the last chapter :( but, I will not let your non-enthusiasm get to me! Mwahaha :P So, yeah.**_

Katniss's POV:

The days on the train and even when we got to the Capitol went by fast, all I could think about was seeing my daughter again. If only for a few hours.

I have enough faith in our children, that I don't worry too much.

They've been with us to every Capitol visit since they were born, and they've seen us tell the same thing to all tributes:

Don't argue with your prep team or stylists

Be friendly, and appear like you would be an asset to the others as an ally.

Save your best talents for your private sessions with the Gamemakers.

This would be enough until we saw them the night of the interviews, before they went into the Games.

Ronnie's POV:

We arrived in the Capitol the morning after we were taken from the train. The only familiar people we could talk to were Effie, Cinna, and Portia.

On the day of the Opening Ceremonies, we met with our stylists and prep teams.

"Elena, if it's alright, I'll be taking Ronnie this year." Cinna asked.

"Umm, yeah sure. But why exactly?" She asked, cautiously.

"Let's just say I have a small surprise for the boy tribute's outfit." He replied, not giving away too much information.

Elena looked at me, and I returned a confused face as if I didn't know what it was either. But in reality, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Elena's POV:

As my prep team removed all the hair from my body, I can't help thinking about what Cinna's surprise for Ronnie's costume was.

I didn't have much time after my team left before Portia entered, carrying a dress case in her arms.

"And here, Elena, is your gorgeous Opening Ceremonies dress." She said, extending it to me.

I open the case, and immediately become aware of the supple, black mini dress.

"Ugh, really?" I say as I run my hand over the special material.

"Yes, really." Portia replies, not wanting to deal with my complaints.

"Fine. But is Ronnie wearing the same thing?" I ask, wanting to at least match him.

"No, he will not being wearing a black mini dress." She replies matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Portia! You know what I mean!" I say as I laugh.

"Well sorta. Do you remember what Blake wore in his Ceremonies?" She asked.

"Yes, it was a simple, black suit with flaming cupper bunds and collar. It was gorgeous." I replied.

"Well, we're trying to incorporate your parent's outfits with what you will be wearing tonight." She continued.

"But my mother wasn't wearing a mini dress?" I say, not sure where she's going with all of this.

"True, but with you mother our main objective was to make her look older, more fierce. And with you and Ronnie, we're taking your parent's memorable costumes, and making them more.. More like you. Do you understand?"

"I think so.."

"So Elena Mellark, are you afraid of fire?"


	10. Oh My Dear

_**So, I meant for Cinna's surprise to be for the boy's interview outfit. I apologize if it was confusing.**_

Ronnie's POV:

We walked down the hall, to where Effie and our stylists were waiting. We were, as to be expected, the favorites of all the tributes in the Opening Ceremonies. Elena wore a short, black dress with flames all over, and I wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and pants with flames around the cuffs of my rolled up sleeves and tie. We were absolutely stunning, and everyone immediately knew what our angle for the outfits were. We were our parents, only younger and more like us.

"You were both absolutely stunning!" Portia squealed as we made our way into the room.

"She's right. You're all everyone is talking about." Cinna agreed, "I'm very proud. Why don't we watch the highlights before we go to bed?"

"Sure, that's fine." Elena said. Something was definitely bugging her.

"You okay, Lena?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on let's go watch the recap." She said hastily.

We watched as the other tributes passed, most in very forgettable costumes. And then we appeared, hand in hand, in our flaming outfits. They even showed our parent's reactions. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark were both laughing, obviously remembering that they looked exactly the same for their Ceremonies. My dad, however, was stoic, with no emotion. And then it hit me, just how hard this must be for him.

"Come on Ron, let's go to bed." Elena said.

"Okay." I said as I stood up. "Good night guys."

"Good night, Ronnie, Elena." Cinna replied.

We walked down to our room, and climbed in bed.

"Come on, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I told you! Nothing's wrong!" She said as she turned away from me.

"Look, Elena, I know you. Something's bugging you. What is it?" I replied.

She took a deep breath, and answered, "I just, I'm scared, Ron."

"I know. And, so am I." I answered.

"Ronnie. Can you sing for me?" She asked.

"Okay." I said as I kissed her forehead.

Elena's POV:

When Ronnie sang, all the birds stopped to listen. My mother had the same gift, but I got my artistic ability from my father.

_I called you up, you were in bed, could barely make out the words that you said  
But you wanted to see me instead, so I got dressed  
So I stepped out into the snow, and walked for a mile or so  
Felt the rush of blood come from the cold, within my chest_

Well, you finally came to the door, and we talked for an hour or more  
Until I asked if you would stay up until four, and you said that's fine  
But you said "theres something I have to say, and I can't because I am just so afraid"  
And so I held you as you started to shake, that night.

Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
Grace tonight will pull us through  
Until the tears have left your eyes  
Until the fear can sleep at night  
Until the demons that you're scared of  
Disappear inside  
Until the guilt begins to crack  
And this weight falls from your back  
Oh, my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight

And then I drifted off in his arms, never wanting to leave.

_**Song: Oh My Dear by Tenth Avenue North**_

_**If you skipped the lyrics (which I usually do when reading a story :P ) you should really read them. Or at least the last paragraph. It really captures the mood (: lol review please!**_


	11. Sessions and Scores

Ronnie's POV:

I woke to a knock on the door. Effie poked her head in and whispered "15 minutes."

This time I didn't have to wake Elena up myself. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?" I said as I put my arms around her.

"You sang for me." Is all she said.

"Oh. Well, it was nothing. Come on, it's time for breakfast." I said as I pulled her up.

"Alright, just let me change." She replied as she grabbed her training clothes and went into the bathroom.

I looked around our room and found my outfit folded neatly on a chair. I changed quickly into my clothes, just in time for Elena to walk back out of the bathroom.

"Oh good you're fully dressed this time." She said with a sarcastic grin.

"We wouldn't want another incident like yesterday to happen again, now would we?" I said as I grabbed her hand, leading her into the hall.

_**2 days later, day of private sessions with Gamemakers**_

Elena's POV:

The past two days in training have been as expected. We learned how to set up snares, about edible plants, and other things to help us survive.

We've also talked alliances with the other tributes. Right now, we have Drizzle Hudson from 11, Carter Odair from 4, and Flo Bytes from 3.

For my session I was going to just shoot some arrows, maybe some camoflauge. They were the two things I was best at. Ronnie was going to throw some knives and spears, he had the best aim of anyone I knew.

We sit at the table and talk with our friends and wait as, one by one, the others go into the training room.

"Wish me luck!" Drizzle said as she was called to go in.

"Good luck!" Ronnie and I both replied.

And Ronnie sat there, holding me close, until he was called in.

"Kiss for good luck?" He asked with a smile.

Our lips met, and I replied, "good luck."

If I thought waiting for my turn was hard before, it was torturous now, with no one else with me.

15 minutes slowly passed and I was called to go in. The room was the same one we'd been training in, only all the tables had been pushed to the walls, and there was a big, open space in the middle.

I greeted the Gamemakers, and immediately grabbed some practice dummies and a bow and arrows.

I set them up, and took my stance. The first arrow went straight into the neck of the dummy.

It didn't take long before I'd delivered fatal blows to each of the 5 dummies.

I realized that I still had about 10 minutes left, so I grabbed some of the paints from the table and camouflaged myself.

Then I was dismissed by the head Gamemaker, Dramair Odoyle. Something happened to the previous HG, Plutarch Havensbee. The rumor in District 12 was that he was arrested for trying to start a rebellion. And now, no one really knows what happened to him.

As I walked down the hall I see Effie and Ronnie talking by the elevator.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to them.

"How'd you do?" Effie replied.

"Pretty good I think.." I said, "how about you, Ron?"

"Well I had to throw a few knives before I got a couple of them to notice me, but I think I did good for the rest." He replied with a smile.

"Come on then. Let's get some food and then watch the results." Effie said as she pressed the button for the elevator.

Katniss's POV:

We watched as the TV announced the scores of each of the tributes.

Predictably high scores for the Career Districts, some got 8's, some got 9's, and the boy from 1, Sheen, got a 10.

Most of the other Districts got low scores, except for the girl from 7, and the girl from 11, who both got 8's.

And then Ronnie's picture flashed, followed by a 7.

A 7 was pretty good for District 12, considering most of our tributes usually get 4's and 5's.

I didn't have time to be proud of him, because right away they were showing Elena's picture.

Peeta gripped my hand tightly, before a big "10" flashed in front of us.


	12. Interviews

_**Mkay, sooo I kinda like to skip around. Just lettin' ya know(: And I've been anticipating the interviews chapter since I started the story. And you'll know why soon enough.. ;)**_

_Night of the interviews_

Ronnie's POV:

"Alright! We're all set, we'll send Cinna in." My prep team squealed as they bounced out of my room. I tried to like my prep team, I really did. But they were just so superficial, only caring about looks. Plus they were, well, annoying.

"Hello Ronnie. Are you ready for the big day?" Cinna asked as he handed me my interview suit.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, as ready as I'll ever be." I replied weakly as I walked into the bathroom to change.

"Well don't you look absolutely stunning?" Cinna said as I came back out. And I have to admit, I honestly didn't look half bad. Dare I say, handsome?

"Thanks. So, do you have it?" I asked.

"Oh! Of course I do." He replied as he pulled the small, black box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks Cinna, you're the best." I said as we walked into the hall.

Elena's POV:

A 10? Why in the world would they give me a 10? I didn't even do anything special! I know they gave my mother an 11, but that was because she shot an arrow straight at the Gamemakers!

Portia tells me not to worry, and to be grateful that I didn't get a 4.

"I'm sorry for putting this all on you, Portia. I'm just so anxious about tonight. What if I forget my name? Or what if I forget how to breathe?" I start to hyperventilate. Okay Elena, breathe in, and out. In, and out. Okay, I'm better now.

"Honey relax! You're going to do just fine! I can assure you. Now twirl for me." She says as she studies my dress.

I twirl, making my dress light up in different shades of red, yellow, and orange.

"Perfect! You look gorgeous. You and Ronnie will have sponsors lining the streets, just itching to sponsor you." She says.

"Thanks, Portia. You're the best." I say as we make our way down the hall.

Katniss's POV:

"Where are they? All of the other tributes are here!" I say to Peeta.

"They'll be here soon enough. Knowing Cinna and Portia, they're probably just waiting to make a grand entrance." He assured me. And then, as if on cue, walk in Elena and Ronnie. Arm in arm, they make their way to their seats. They do look amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if they get even more sponsors than the Careers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem! Now is the time you've all been waiting for, the interviews!" Caesar Flickerman announced.

We watched as all the tributes take their turns on stage, all using different approaches.

The female Careers are sexy, the males are intimidating. Finnick's son, Carter, is charming. But most of the others are humble. Elena turn comes and she is absolutely mesmerizing. She smiles, and giggles, and even twirls for Caesar a few times.

And then it's Ronnie's turn. Caesar asks him questions about life back in 12, and about Blake, Peeta, and I. He replies with normal answers, throwing in jokes now and then.

"So, Mr. Phillip, it's no secret to all of Panem that you might have a bit of a crush on Ms. Mellark over here." He says as he gestures towards Elena and she smiles.

He laughs and continues, "Yes, that's true. But it's definitely more than a crush. She's been my best friend for my whole life. She's absolutely amazing, and I love her more than anything." The crowd let's out "aww's" and Elena is blushing.

"In fact Caesar, I was wondering if there was something I could do. With your permission of course." He quickly adds.

"And what might that be young man?" Caesar asked. Ronnie whispered something into his ear, and Caesar got a huge grin on his face.

"Well, usually I wouldn't allow it, but this is the 4th Quarter Quell.. And anything can happen! So Elena, would you mind coming back up on stage for a bit?"

Elena's POV: (again..)

Did Caesar just invite me to come back on stage again? He must've, because before I know it, I'm standing next to Ronnie.

"Thanks, Caesar. Elena, I don't know what's going to happen in that arena. But one thing I've learned is that love finds a way. "

Oh god, what's he doing?

"If something happens and we both make it out,"

What's he doing with that box? And why is he on his knee? Oh my god.

"Will you be Mrs. Ronnie Phillip, and marry me?"


	13. Final meeting

_**I'm sooooo sorry guys! I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks and I feel bad :( my grandpa passed away Monday and I've been so busy with everything.. I'm gonna start writing author notes at the beginning of the chapter, and then whatever randomness I'm thinking of at the end. Same with my new story, Lucky. Enjoy ;)**_

Katniss's POV:

I stare in disbelief as Ronnie is kneeling on the stage, sliding the ring on Elena's finger. Of course she said yes, she didn't even hesitate. The crowd went wild, even more than when Peeta proclaims his love for me on that very stage, 26 years ago.

I look at Peeta and Blake and they're both laughing at me! "Look at her face! Priceless!" Blake laughs. "What are you talking about?" I ask, annoyed.

"Ronnie asked my permission on the first night on the train. He asked me to tell you about it," Peeta said in between laughs, "but now I'm glad I didn't." So I'm the only one who didn't know? I sigh and turn back to the stage as Peeta takes my hand and kisses it. I can never stay mad at him. I even manage a smile as Snow walks onto the stage.

"Well Mr. Phillip, that was quite the show." He said with a chuckle. God, I hated him. Why did he have to ruin everything, including this moment?

"I assume you'll both be very happy with my next announcement, then." Another announcement? Peeta and Blake looked at me and I just shrugged. I had no idea what Snow was talking about, and I wanted to know.

"In addition to the surprises we have presented with this year's tributes, there may be up to 4 victors for the 4th Quarter Quell!"

Ronnie's POV:

"_Up to 4 victors for the 4__th__ Quarter Quell!" _Snow's words ran through my mind as we ran down the hallway behind the stage to see our parents. "_The tributes must be in an alliance, consisting of 4 or less children, before the final 8. Whoever is left in the alliance at the end, will be pronounced the winners."_

"Mom! Dad!" Elena squealed as she hugged her parents. "Dad.." I couldn't get much else out of my mouth before my father grabbed me and I started silently crying. I was so overcome with thoughts that I'd never get to see him again, that his touch was all I needed. We stayed like this for a few minutes before Mrs. Mellark spoke up. "Alright, we only have one hour, so we need to discuss strategy for the Games." My father nodded his head, "You're right Katniss. First things first, do not, under any circumstances go for the Cornucopia. Neither of you are up for the Bloodbath."

Elena and I nodded, listening to every word. "Now, they're letting the tributes meet with each other before you all go into the arena tomorrow to work out alliances. Do you already have one?" Mrs. Mellark asked. Elena nodded and answered, "Yeah, with Carter, Flo, and Drizzle from 11.." She let the sentence drift off as she, and I, realized that there were 5 in our alliance, and only 4 could live.

Sensing our sudden distress, Mr. Mellark spoke up. "Okay, just work it out tomorrow with the others. Now about the sponsors. You two have received the most sponsor money out of anyone in Hunger Games history."

Elena looked at me and both of our mouths were hanging open when he continued. "That means that if you two need something and we don't send it to you, you're close to the source. Like water or food." I'd heard them tell the same thing to all of the tributes over the years.

We talk about random stuff until the Peacekeeper announces we only have 5 minutes left.

I speak up, "Thanks guys, for everything you've done for us over the years. I really hope that this isn't the last time we meet." I wipe a tear from my eye as Mrs. Mellark hugs me. "Me too. You're the best son-in-law anyone could have." She says with a small laugh.

"Bye dad." I say and he reaches out to shake my hand but I instead embrace him and he just laughs. "Bye son. I love you."

The Peacekeepers escort us to our rooms, but Elena wants to sleep with me again, and I can't say I blame her. Tonight's going to be rough, and I don't want her to go through it alone.

**Irrelevant thoughts:**

**Hmmm, this chapter was like, really long! Not really, but it's long for this story, haha. Kinda makes up for the 2 week wait?(: Yeah, I didn't think so :/ I'm super pumped for My Chemical Romance on Glee tomorrow! :DD I really hope they don't screw it up though, lol. Linkin Park concert got cancelled last night :( Ugh, just my luck. Review! And tell me what song you think Ronnie should sing to Elena and at what time? :) Thanks!**


	14. Your Guardian Angel

_**Finally, a new chapter in 3.. 2.. 1:**_

Elena's POV:

I wake back up for the 3rd time tonight from nightmares from Games that I haven't even been in yet. I check the clock, it's only 3:25. Great. I look over at Ronnie, to see that he's fast asleep, but it looks like he's having a nightmare of his own. His eyes are moving frantically under closed eyelids, his mouth curved downward, eyebrows furrowed. I didn't know whether to wake him or let him battle in his sleep, because at least he'd be getting _some_ sleep. I decided to let him sleep, but he woke seconds later, panting and screaming something about his mother.

"Ronnie, Ronnie calm down. It's okay, it was just a dream." I tried to console him, grabbing his hand and smoothing his hair. "Okay, okay. I'm fine.. It was just.. just a nightmare.." He said, frantically searching the room with his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, but got no response. "Ronnie! What on earth are you looking for?" I asked, finally getting his attention.

"Oh, it's.. nothing. It's fine, let's just try to go back to sleep, okay?" He asked. "Ron I can't, this could be our last night together. We don't know what tomorrow, or I guess today, is going to bring. What if we're both killed? Or what if one is killed, and the other lives? I know I could never manage to lose you." I rambled on, not fully knowing what was coming out of my mouth.

"Come on, don't talk like that." He said soothingly as he pulled me close to him. "You heard Snow, we're both gonna get out, with two other kids too. And we'll go home, and live in Victor Village with our parents and all the other victors.. Well that doesn't really seem like much fun, actually. We should move somewhere else."

I laughed at him, "shut up Ronnie. Quit making me laugh." I snuggled into his chest and he started playing with my hair. "Just promise me that you'll be safe in there, and you won't leave me." I said as I looked into his big eyes.

"Of course." He whispered into my hair. "Ronnie, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"And what would that be?" He asked as he started to tickle my sides.

"Ronnie stop that!" I giggled. "Will you sing for me? Just this one, last time?" I pleaded.

"Anything for you." He says softly. I snuggle closer to him and pull the blankets up to my neck.

"When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

And it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

Deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there with you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

Cuz you're my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay"

I quickly fall asleep, listening to his soothing voice and feeling the warmth radiating from his chest.

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the very delayed update. Only 1 more chapter until the arena ! Seriously, reviews make me update quicker ! :)**_


	15. AN

Sorry to anyone who read this story, or any of my stories because I'm not going to finish them :( I did make a new account, BreadWinner, and I have a new story up already and will probably be doing a SYOT soon. Once again, I'm sorry but I just got insane writer's block with these.


End file.
